Strange Encounters of the Founder Kind
by Iris Chmal
Summary: Salazar travels 1000 years to the future – eager to know whether he’s famous! Tom gets the shock of his life... Godric appears soon after and together they wreak havoc in modern times!
1. Tom encounters the serpent!

Strange Encounters of the Founder Kind  
  
Salazar travels 1000 years to the future - eager to know whether he's famous! Tom gets the shock of his life... Godric appears soon after and together they wreak havoc! MUahaha!!  
  
~*~  
  
Encounter the serpent  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle. That was his name; plain, simple and so Muggle. He sighed, idly tapping his wand on the fine champagne glass before him that was once a salamander.  
  
"Ah, Mister Riddle... another fine spell I see," the gentle voice of his transfiguration professor sunk from behind. Tom stiffened and turned around. The auburn haired professor merely smiled kindly. "I think that'll be 5 points for Slytherin,"  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," the young 4th year replied. But from the corner of his eye he spotted a few dark glares from the other Hufflepuff students. He glared back at them, flashing a triumphant look. They were weak, and so untalented. Tom watched as Professor Dumbledore leaned over an agitated Hufflepuff boy, helping him to get his spell right.  
  
"Now Diggory, relax a little... I know it's a difficult spell,"  
  
Tom couldn't help but snort. Loser house that, he though dryly. However his gaze wandered back to his own house-mates who were equally faltering. Tom chewed on his lower lip. They were all just too stupid... or was he too bright? Sighing again he leaned back into his chair while his transfiguration partner, Malfoy tried valiantly to get her newt to change shape. It was pitiful. It was annoying. It was... boring. Tom groaned. He was bored out of his skull. So, he raised his hand.  
  
Dumbledore glanced up curiously. "Yes Mr. Riddle?"  
  
"I would like permission to go to the bathroom sir," he said politely.  
  
"By all means," the professor answered back gently. But just as Tom was exiting the room, he called out: "Just make sure it's the ONLY place you go Mr. Riddle,"  
  
Tom gritted his teeth but merely nodded and walked out. That Dumbledore never trusted him! Could always see right through his plans that man. That irked Tom a little, all the other teachers liked him but Dumbledore was different. sure he treated him nicely but there was something about him that...  
  
Riddle froze in his stride. For a sudden moment he felt a strong burst of magic pulsating - and growing. The boy shuddered and his hands flew to his eyes as blinding purple light flashed before him. Riddle stumbled backwards and gave a shout, feeling the strength of the magic slamming against him - such power! He'd never felt such might in all his training at Hogwarts! The force of the spell was crushing and for a moment he couldn't breath and his lungs cried out for air. Then abruptly, and very suddenly it ended.  
  
Ragged breath filled the air as Tom blinked open his eyes. Carefully he peeked from between the protective folds of his arms. The first thing he saw was feet. Two feet. Human feet. Actually he saw a pair of muddy, black boots that had the faint traces of grass and dirt. And the boots moved.  
  
Tom glanced slowly up. From the boots he saw a black cloak, and from the cloak an insignia, and from that insignia was the image of a snake that looked at him curiously and said a very cheerful 'Hi!' That was as far as Tom got for he screamed and turned about to run.  
  
"Stay where you are!" a voice commanded and every single hair on Tom's neck stood on end. It wasn't English he heard... it was Parseltongue. He turned around and stared at the man striding towards him.  
  
"Who are you?!?" Tom blurted out in fear and defiance.  
  
"You understand? You understand what I'm saying boy?" the man said instead, emerald green eyes flashing brightly, the gap between them rapidly shrinking.  
  
"Stand back!!" Tom cried out, flicking out his wand, annoyed that his hand trembled.  
  
"Ah, not only do you understand it! You speak it!" the man seemed utterly unfazed by Tom's wand, which irritated the boy more. His eyes, which were glazed like a serpent's, fixed squarely on poor Tom. "We even have the same eyes! The same hair! Hmm, is that Rowena's nose I see on you?"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU??" Tom roared, the end of his wand shooting miniature sparks.  
  
"Such impatience... now I don't think that Rowena has that... and I don't either so where did that come from hmm?" the man smirked. Tom looked very ready to curse when the black robed man finally gave a little bow and said: "Very well, introductions are in order I guess." he paused and seemed to puff himself up high. "I am Salazar Smogius Papaya Sicko Slytherin! And you are my little heir!!"  
  
Tom's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. Salazar looked very eager and learned forward excitedly. "You have heard of me then?? Have you??"  
  
There was a heavy silence and Salazar waited breathlessly.  
  
"YOU'RE A LOONLY!!!" Tom screamed and ran for his dear life in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~  
  
Tom Riddle lay motionless in his bed as his dorm mates walked by. He didn't care that he had gotten detention for not returning to transfiguration class, nor did he care that his fellow Slytherins jeered at him for hiding in his bed all day: They didn't know; they thought he was hiding from Dumbledore. Sure he would be afraid if Dumbledore was after him but he wasn't. Actually he would have preferred that. Instead some mad man was on his trail. He tried to explain that to the headmaster but Dumbledore somehow convinced Dippet that it was another of 'Mr. Riddles famous twists of truths'. And just when he was being honest for the first time!  
  
The young wizard peeked carefully out of his sheets to find the room empty. Carefully he swung his legs over, reached for his candlelight and -  
  
"Greetings my little heir!!!"  
  
Tom gave a yelp of terror and tumbled out of his bed. Bright green eyes darted about rapidly before meeting two equally green though somewhat amused eyes. Perched rather carelessly above his bed was the loony guy who stretched lazily and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here??" Tom demanded. "What do you want?!"  
  
The man sat up and looked at Tom most serenely. "I want to rule the world,"  
  
Tom Riddle blinked. This man was truly insane.  
  
"Hah! Kidding!" the other laughed most hysterically. Then he gracefully leapt down from his perch and advanced towards Tom. "Actually I want something from you, my little heir,"  
  
"Stop calling me that!!" the agitated boy hissed, swiping his wand from the tableside. He pointed it straight at the black robed man and scowled. "Look, I don't know who you are-"  
  
"I told you that already... dear Mandrake, has my family line really degraded so in the arena of memory power?? No! Rowena has excellent memory, but your memory is lousy so that could only mean-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Tom shouted, his hand no longer wavering. He wasn't afraid anymore, just rather annoyed. "Why are you following me??"  
  
"Oh! You deduced that all by yourself! Clever! Maybe Rowena's genes did survive!" the man clapped happily, looking most elated.  
  
Tom could only stare.  
  
The man finally stopped prancing around and turned to face Tom. "Oh you're still confused. Poor little heir. Well, I guess not everyone can be as sharp as me - even if you are in the bloodline. Now my little heir, if you would be so kind as to answer a few of my questions-"  
  
"Not till you answer mine!" Tom shot back. This man just made no sense but something at the back of his mind warned Tom that this wasn't your average crazed person he faced. For the first time the young Slytherin boy got a good look at the loony. At first glance, it seemed the man wore a dark black cloak but on closer inspection it actually had a slight tinge of green. The design too was rather dated and quite traditional. But it was a wizard's grab no doubt. Tom didn't know whether to relax or freak out, so he decided to continue to remain guarded. But there also was something... familiar about the man before him. Green eyes, dark hair. Tom felt his throat tighten. The man looked very, very, very familiar. Too familiar. "Who are you.?" the young wizard whispered.  
  
The other sighed loudly and slapped his head. "For the last time - I am Salazar Smogius Papaya Sicko Slytherin. Why don't you believe me?" The last sentence wasn't a plead; it was a direct question. And it took Tom quite by surprise.  
  
"B-Because Salazar Slytherin died over 1000 years ago!" Tom stammered out.  
  
"Really?? 1000 years you say??" and quite unaccountably the man gave a cry of absolute delight, grabbed Tom by the hands and spun him around. "1000 years my little heir! I traveled 1000 years into the future!!" he laughed, continuing to spin Tom around. "I'm so great I amaze myself!! But surely your disbelieve must stem from the fact that Salazar Smogius Papaya Sicko Slytherin is someone famous, correct?? You wouldn't be shocked if I told you someone's insignificant name like say, oh Godric Googooballs Giselle Gryffindor eh?"  
  
"Godric Googoo-you mean Godric Gryffindor? The Godric Gryffindor??" Tom yelled, trying to wrench his hands free from the other wizard's spinning.  
  
Salazar abruptly let go, causing Tom to fall backwards, thankfully right onto his bed. "Godric is famous too?? Oh Flying Floo! Wait till I tell him that!"  
  
Tom groaned and nursed his head. "You can't be Salazar Slytherin... and why do you keep calling me your 'little heir'?? Stop it!"  
  
"Yes I am that person and no I won't stop calling you that, my little heir,"  
  
"Why not!?!" the younger wizard fumed.  
  
"Because you ARE my little heir!" Salazar cooed affectionately, reaching forward to pinch Tom's cheek.  
  
But Tom leapt nimbly away. His eyes flitted briefly to the door. He could make it, get help, get this crazy man away-  
  
"Tom?" a voice called out. Both he and Salazar turned, finding a very blond girl entering the room.  
  
"Hey, isn't this the boy's dormitory-" Salazar started but was immediately cut off as Tom rushed forward.  
  
"Malfoy! Thank god you are here!!" he cried, gripping the stunned girl by her shoulders. "Get Dippet! Heck! Get Dumbledore! This lunatic has been following me since transfiguration period and he's been incessantly calling me 'his little heir' and-"  
  
"But it's true!" Salazar whined, folding his arms.  
  
"-there's something awfully strange about him but I can't quite put my finger on it..."  
  
"TOM!!!!" Patricia Malfoy yelled. The Slytherin boy froze and blinked a few times, only realizing that she had been calling at him for some time. "_What_ lunatic are you talking about?" Patricia continued, frowning.  
  
"HIM!!" Tom yelled, pointing dramatically at Salazar who in turn bowed most flamboyantly.  
  
Malfoy stared at the empty bed before her. "Tom, I really think you should sit down..."  
  
Tom looked absolutely aghast. "Y-You don't see him?? There Malfoy! He's standing right there!!"  
  
"Tom, I don't see any-"  
  
"GAHHH!!!" Tom shouted, pushing the really blond girl aside and lifting up his wand. "Peskipi--" but the spell just ended there. The boy blinked for a moment and tried again: "Peskipiksss." again his voice trailed away. "PESKIPIKISSsssss...!"  
  
"Uh, Tom I'll just leave you now. I was just coming to tell you that the teacher's are discussing who's going to be prefects next year. Thought you should know," and with that she left hurriedly.  
  
"Ooh! Prefects!" Salazar yipped, clapping eagerly. "What are those??"  
  
"PESKIPI--!"  
  
"If you're trying to curse me, my little heir, it's not going to work," the older wizard responded coolly, sitting back onto Tom's bed and crossing his leg rather haughtily.  
  
"PESKIiiii-oh I give up! Why won't it work?!" Tom threw down his wand with disgust and glared at the sitting wizard.  
  
"Because it is the Time Paradox, dear little heir. I am your past, therefore you cannot harm me or you will not exist. Because if you did not exist how would you harm me then, hmm? Fascinating thing the Time Paradox! I had not known it was true until now. Wait till I tell my darling Rowena that such a hypothesis is confirmed! She'll be so happy! Maybe she will give me a hug! Oh I'd like that..." Slytherin appeared very wistful, his mind beginning to wander of to some happy land.  
  
Tom didn't say anything at first because for all the nonsense the weird wizard had spluttered one thing was true: Tom felt an immensely strong compelling NOT to kill this annoying wizard before him. That had never happened before to him. That was why he found this wizard so strange. "Are you really Salazar Slytherin?"  
  
Salazar drew a deep sigh and dropped his head - a very exaggerated nod. Tom inched closer, a part of him decrying the foolishness of this all - and another part, completely enchanted by the fact that he of all people was actually related to the most powerful wizard of his time. It jabbed at Tom's curiosity ragingly. Slyly the black robed wizard peeked upwards and smiled to himself. Ah, so my little heir is finally curious Salazar thought to himself. "What proof do you need my little heir? We both have the same eyes, the same hair... Parseltongue.?"  
  
"Parseltongue." Tom repeated. It was then he realized that all his conversations with this man were in that strange language. 'Salazar Slytherin used the snake as his house symbol because he could speak to snakes; he could speak Parseltongue. No one else ever had this ability.' Tom remembered reading in Hogwarts: A History.  
  
"Anyway! I care not if you believe me or not. But I intend you no harm if you must know, so please my little heir, try to relax," Salazar smiled, leaning deeper into Tom's bed. "Ooh, it's so soft."  
  
"I am your heir.?" Tom repeated slowly. "The blood of Salazar Slytherin runs within. me??" the young wizard almost felt his breath taken away.  
  
Slytherin grinned and sat up. "Oh you look so honored! I MUST be a really famous person correct?" the other wizard looked like he was about to cry in sheer joy.  
  
Tom nodded. "I am in your house; but I'd never believe that I was your. heir,"  
  
Salazar frowned. "My house?" Emerald green eyes shot about inquisitively. "Wow! I have a BIG house!! How many bathrooms do I have?"  
  
That last sentence snapped Tom out of his reverie. "Um, no. What I meant by house was that I'm in the Slytherin House,"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't follow, my little heir," Salazar leaned forward and patted the side of Tom's bed. "Tell me everything. Firstly tell me why I'm famous and don't be modest,"  
  
Hesitantly, Tom sat beside the man. Salazar Slytherin. He was sitting beside the great founder of Slytherin himself! And he was Tom's ancestor! "You are famous for Hogwarts, sir," Tom began awkwardly.  
  
"Hog Warts? Is that a type of food?" Salazar grimaced. "Hog Warts. Eww. Must be Godric's idea then. I don't think I could stomach something so nasty,"  
  
"N-No sir. This is Hogwarts," Tom waved his arms about them. Salazar glanced around and was about to say something when Tom decided to continue. "As in the name of this place. You're in a school sir - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"  
  
"Oh... OH! Hehe... I thought..." Slytherin paused. "Erm never mind, continue please, little heir,"  
  
Tom nodded and cleared his throat. "I feel like I'm giving a history lecture,"  
  
"Oh I'm used to lectures - I get them all the time from Helga," Salazar quickly responded, obviously attempting at encouraging his 'little heir'.  
  
With a sigh Tom began dictating what every Hogwarts student knew by heart. "Hogwarts School was founded over 1000 years ago, the exact date is unknown by four of the greatest witches and wizards of their time. They worked together and built this castle, far from the prying eyes of Muggles, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people and witches and wizards suffered much persecution. They worked together in harmony, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them up to the castle to be educated. The four Hogwarts houses are named after each Founder - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Sly-"  
  
"I KNOW THOSE PEOPLE!!!" Salazar whooped. Tom glared. "Oh, ahem. sorry, do continue,"  
  
"Later, Gryffindor and Slytherin got into a fight-"  
  
"We always do," Salazar mumbled fondly.  
  
Tom ignored him and continued on. "Slytherin wanted to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After awhile-"  
  
"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! What's this talk about 'disliked taking students of Muggle parentage'??" Salazar demanded, jumping to his feet.  
  
Tom blinked. "Eh, that's what the text books say, sir,"  
  
Salazar grabbed one of Tom's pillows and hurled it to the ground. "Blasphemy! That's not true! Not one word of it!!"  
  
"S-So you don't dislike Muggles, sir?" Tom couldn't believe his ears. "B- But all the books say-"  
  
"Oh no my little heir. I DO dislike Muggles... very much I must add. Filthy creatures, sneaky, dirty, smelly..." Salazar trailed off into a stream of fouler profanity not fit for the rating of this story.  
  
"But you don't dislike wizards and witches of Muggle parentage?" Tom enquired, very confused.  
  
"No, no. It's not that. I'll dislike a wizard or witch with Muggle parentage... when I SEE one!" Salazar stomped on the pillow viciously. "There's no such thing as a Muggle witch/wizard! No such thing at all! Just complete rumors! It's not biologically possible! Genes are heredity and you can only inherit magic if your parents had magic in the first place! Genes can't just appear! Hah! I'll eat Godric's hat the day I see one!"  
  
"Erm, sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There are Muggle born witches and wizards,"  
  
"NO! That's not true! You l-" Salazar halted. Suddenly tears seemed to come to his eyes. "No you don't have a reason to lie to me little heir... so what you're saying must be true! Ahh!!! Our kind is doomed!!!"  
  
"Say what??" Tom blinked in befuddlement.  
  
"It's natural selection, my little heir. We are being selected against! It's like a population of little moths. We have green moths and we have pink moths. One day, someone, I'm not saying who, messes up his Poison Smog spell and turns all the tree trunks green! Purely by accident my little heir! Anyway, the little green moths all blend in fine, but the pink moths stick out like pink moths on a green tree trunk! Even from far away, any kind of predator can spot the pink moths and more pink moths would be eaten that the green moths because the surroundings of the green moth provides camouflage and therefore favors the green moths! So the pink moths become endangered; the guy who miscast his spell gets blamed; fire and thunder rain down upon him; he has to flee for his dear life and spends the next three weeks hiding under his best friend's bed eating cookies and sheep's bladders! Do you understand???"  
  
"Huh?" was Tom's only response.  
  
Salazar sighed and sleeked back a strand of ebony hair that had fallen in front of his face. "So I was never good at analogies. Ah never mind, back to what's important. So I'm famous for building this?" he waved his hands about. Tom merely nodded. "Wonderful! I'd like to see more!!"  
  
"Wh--?? No!" Tom shot back. "You can't go running around! What if. wait, why can't anyone else see you?"  
  
Salazar Slytherin tapped at his chin curiously. "Not entirely sure my little heir. It was an extremely tricky spell and I'm not sure if anyone else could pull it off. I had absolutely no references to go by and I had to create this teleportation spell all by me own poor self,"  
  
Tom frowned. "So you're not really here then? Like... a memory or something?"  
  
"Dear boy I am more than a memory! Creating a memory is much easier but it requires a vassal, something that would last the duration of time. And 1000 years is a long time - I don't believe anything could survive that long," Salazar folded his arms, sounding very important.  
  
"Well there's the Sorting Hat." Tom began.  
  
"The what?"  
  
Tom shook his head. "Never mind," Creating a memory only required a vassal eh? Interesting. "How does this spell work?"  
  
Salazar flashed Tom a happy smiled and sat back down beside him excitedly. "Well, you see, since I didn't have a vassal I had to locate one from the future that had a strong relation to me - blood relation in this case - and it turned out to be you! So I honed in on you and drew myself forward to this time. I'm not entirely sure how much of me got pulled through but since I used you as my vassal that must have affected the reason why only you can see me. If not, I'd just be a passive observer,"  
  
Tom nodded, taking in everything he was hearing as Salazar keenly explained the grittier details of his spell casting.  
  
"So now my little heir, as I've said before, I need something from you,"  
  
"And what is that sir?"  
  
"A tour," Salazar Slytherin sighed dreamily.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N REVIEW! REVIEW!!! Starts running around with banner pleading for a review. The tale with Tom ends here but do you want to know more? Clickie little button! 


	2. Still encountering the serpent!

Strange Encounters of the Founder Kind  
  
A/N THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSSS!!!! Thank you! Thank you! You people are great! Wise! Uh... wonderful! And all that good stuff! ;) And on with the tale of Tom Riddle and his spastic encounter with his great ancestor, the quirky Salazar Smogious Papa... (aww that's such a mouthful... ahem.) Salazar Slytherin!  
  
~*~  
  
"...And this is the great hall," Tom Riddle gestured, thankful that it was momentarily empty.  
  
Salazar skipped about like a crazed child in a sweet shop. "We built this?? We built this??! Amazing! Godric and I couldn't even build a lasting romantic relationship let alone a castle!" he scurried to the center and pointed breathlessly at the school shield. "Look! Look! That's mine right? The snake? Definitely me! Ah, the badger. Must be Kiki; Helga is unnaturally fond of that animal. Ho hum, the lion; now who could that ever be? Ah the falcon! Not too surprising that!"  
  
"Erm, sir?" Tom interrupted.  
  
"Call me Papaya. I like it when people use my middle name," Salazar muttered distractedly, fingering his snake insignia. 'Wow bigger snake!' Tom seemed to hear the little snake hiss.  
  
"Master Slytherin," Tom growled. There was no WAY he was calling the great Slytherin, Papaya...  
  
"Hmm? Yes my little heir?"  
  
"That's not a falcon, that's an eagle," Tom corrected.  
  
"Not a fal-" Slytherin paused and turned back to stare at the shield. "Oh! But why would Ronan use an eagle? That's his father's symbol. I thought that he'd want to make his own,"  
  
"Ronan? That's not the founder of Ravenclaw. Rowena Ravenclaw is the founder," Tom replied, wondering briefly what he was getting himself in.  
  
"Rowena??" Salazar choked in shock.  
  
"What's wrong Master Slytherin?" Tom asked hurriedly. Since the older wizard hadn't corrected him Tom felt more comfortable addressing his ancestor this way. It felt... correct. "You don't think she would make a good founder?"  
  
Salazar shook his head slowly, eyes still fixed on the eagle symbol. "No, no. Rowena would make a _great_ founder. It's just a wonder why she used her maiden name..."  
  
"Is um, Rowena married to you sir?" Tom prodded tentatively.  
  
Strangely Salazar's pale face reddened and he walked stiffly by. "Hah! Erm, well. Marriage is a... a funny thing. There is marriage between souls, between hearts, between minds that do not require any specific ceremony. Marriage is um, abstract; it is conceptual; it is... it is... um... No she's not." Abruptly he stopped. "Wait one second. Are you saying those...'history books' of yours say that I wasn't married to Rowena?!?"  
  
"Well er..."  
  
Tom couldn't continue as quite suddenly his ancestor threw his arms to the air and howled most frightfully. "Nay! Say it is naught! Say naught that the fair Rowena would never be mine! Who did she marry then?! That Muggle Sir Kendrick?!" Salazar snatched Tom by his shirt collar and shook him. "Answer me! I'll get Godric! I'll get Helga! And we'll rescue her from the clutches of that evil man! Rowena will only marry one person! Me or Godric!! Or both of us... or one of us and take the other as a concubine... Godric and I haven't decided yet,"  
  
"I-It d-doesn't s-say w-who m-ma-married w-who! S-Stop sh-shaking m-me s- sir!"  
  
"Oh, sorry there my little heir," Salazar released Tom and smoothed out his shirt.  
  
Tom sighed and wiped his brow. This was all very tiring. He was just about to suggest they head back when he heard Slytherin cry out.  
  
"Salazar's Really Secret Room?!" the older wizard gasped, emerald eyes twinkling brightly. He was staring at some odd carvings on the wall that created a snake-like motive.  
  
"Master Slytherin?" the boy enquired, running to the founder's side.  
  
"What?! Can't you read??" Salazar exclaimed, pointing vigorously at the strange carvings. "It's Parseltongue!"  
  
Tom glanced at it in shock. "I never knew Parseltongue had a written language."  
  
Slytherin appeared greatly offended. "No written language! Of course it has one! I invented it! How can no one know about it? Hah, did I bring it to my grave or something?" But his sarcastic sneer rapidly dissipated as he beheld Tom's unhappy face. "Oh hex it. Did I die most tragically and miserably? That is not a way I actually planed to go but..."  
  
"No one knew what happened to you Master Slytherin. You just... disappeared,"  
  
"Egad! An ambiguous end?! That is a far cry worst! Think of all the strange fan fics people could write about me in my 'mystery years'!"  
  
Tom glanced at his watch and soon realized the time. "Master Slytherin! I must go! I have classes,"  
  
"Classes can wait, my little heir. Come, the carvings say we are to go to the library. Where is that?" Salazar responded flatly, nudging Tom most urgently.  
  
"But I'll get detention... Wait! I already have detention because of you! I'll get more detention if I miss classes! Or worst, have points deducted from my house! Your house!" Tom protested.  
  
But Slytherin's eyes were still on the carvings. "So?"  
  
"It's important to me!" the younger wizard wailed, tugging away.  
  
"My little heir, you are far too obsessed with school. You should spend more time thinking about family, friends, girls and snakes. And for importance; this _is_ important. It was written in Parseltongue so that only you and I would understand it. Now come!" With that Salazar hauled the young boy out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Go to where Daisy Hatches and Sings," Salazar read out.  
  
Tom glanced up at his ancestor. "Daisy Hatches??"  
  
"Daisy..." Salazar repeated with a worried look. "Ugh, don't tell me Godric kept that bloody creature..."  
  
The two had spent the pass day scouring all over Hogwarts. It seemed that Slytherin had been quite adamant that nobody discovered where 'Salazar's Really Secret Room' was. Besides being written in Parseltongue, the carvings were also written in riddles and codes - fail saves just in case someone was able to read Parseltongue as well.  
  
"And to think I'm so bad at solving riddles," Tom laughed hollowly.  
  
"Why is that my little heir?" Salazar enquired.  
  
Tom stiffened and looked upwards at the tall wizard staring softly down at him. "It's because my last name is Riddle," he gave a shrug.  
  
"Ah," Salazar muttered, returning to poke the carvings, whispering softly to it. His little snake insignia started to whisper as well, mimicking its master's singing. "I think, my little heir; we should go to the Dragon Hatchery. Where is it?"  
  
Tom Riddle shook his head. "Dragons sir? Um, I hate to tell you this but dragon breeding was outlawed in 1709 by the Warlock's Convention,"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Salazar jumped back as if burned. "No more breeding?! B- But...dragons! How can you outlaw..."  
  
Tom patted his ancestor understandingly. "I'm sorry Master Slytherin,"  
  
Repressing a tear, Salazar nodded. "It'll break Godric's heart I'm sure. I'll tell him immediately the moment I get back!" he paused. "If I get back that is,"  
  
"If??" Tom gasped.  
  
Salazar smiled weakly. "As I've told you my little heir, I'm not sure how the spell worked. But it'll be all right,"  
  
"All right?!? All right???? I could be stuck with you forever and it'll be allright??" Tom almost screamed. An invisible person constantly following him around was not what he wanted. But still... this man was interesting... and never boring that's for sure.  
  
"Hush my little heir! Someone comes!" Slytherin interrupted, placing a finger to his lips.  
  
Tom spun around just in time to see a pouting girl sniffling into view. "Myrtle..." he groaned.  
  
"Wh--? Who?? What are you doing here?!? Come to taunt me in my retreat?! GO AWAY!" she shoved past Tom, tears rapidly trickling from her face. "Oh yes! Pick on poor Myrtle!" Tom last heard the girl mutter as she stormed into the girl's bathroom and slammed shut the door. Soon, loud howling could be heard.  
  
Salazar Slytherin winced. "None too friendly eh?"  
  
"You've got to eat Godric's hat now Master Slytherin," Tom suddenly said with a wry smile. "That was Muggle-born Myrtle,"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Slytherin hissed; His green eyes strangely bright. "T-That's im- im-po-"  
  
"Yeah I know," Tom muttered darkly, glancing at where Myrtle had just left.  
  
"Oh, I don't think I can take the strain my little heir," Salazar sighed, clutching his heart melodramatically. "Let us just continue with locating this secret room of mine,"  
  
Tom sighed. "But there's nothing here except the girl's bathroom Master Slytherin!"  
  
Salazar chewed on his lower lip and closed his eyes. "There must be something. We must search harder my little heir,"  
  
Groaning, the younger wizard trudged along behind his ancestor.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours passed and soon it was midnight.  
  
"Master Slytherin please, it's night. I'm tired and students aren't supposed to be out at night! I'll be up to my neck in detention till the next quarter!" Tom wailed; his arms and legs feeling like lead.  
  
"Rules may be disregarded when opportunity is afoot. Besides, I don't feel tired," Salazar answered brightly, pausing to glance at the struggling boy. But you are... he thought silently. He sighed. "Alright, I think you can go back now. I'll continue on my own,"  
  
For a moment, strength returned to his limbs and Tom bolted upright. "But Master Slytherin-" For all the insanity the older wizard brought, Tom found himself liking his company.  
  
"You can aid me no more. Go my little heir. You're tired. Rest," the black robed wizard whispered soothingly, lightly ruffling his hair. Tom liked that.  
  
He turned to go but halted. "Master Slytherin?"  
  
The founder turned around curiously. "Yes?"  
  
"Why do you still keep calling me your little heir?" Tom sighed.  
  
Salazar chuckled. "Why? Don't you like it?"  
  
"No! I mean yes, I mean no it's not that I don't like it."  
  
Emerald eyes leaned closer to his and the older wizard smiled most charmingly. "Well I never got your full name and you seemed to have gotten used to being called that. So what is your name anyway?"  
  
Cold fear gripped Tom's heart but he felt compelled to answer. "Tom Riddle,"  
  
The young boy didn't miss the slight frown that developed on his ancestor's face. "'Tom Riddle'... that's very."  
  
"Mugglish?" Tom countered back in bitterness. "I was named after my father,"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He was a Muggle," The words came out in a rush. It was too painful for Tom. There he was, face to face with the greatest wizard ever and he had to admit his blood taint. He hated his father for that. Hated him for everything. Hated his background. Without waiting for a response the young boy stiffly turned about and tore down the stairs. He ignored the cries of anger from his professors who demanded to know his whereabouts for the pass day, the dark stares of those stupid Muggleborns, the daft queries of his house mates. He collapsed straight into his bed and wept himself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"That Riddle! He thinks he's so smart, missing a whole day of school," a girl was saying to her friend, both of them patrolling down the dark corridors. Slytherin followed them with interest.  
  
"Well, you have to admit he's rather bright," her friend answered. "And rather cute too," she giggled. Slytherin smiled to himself. So his descendants could still charm the hearts of others without much difficulty.  
  
"But funny thing, he's got no friends," girl A continued, shaking her head distastefully.  
  
"Oh, that's sad! Considering he's an orphan too!" girl A's friend moaned, cringing a little.  
  
No friends. No family. No wonder he's so obsessed with school, Salazar thought disappointedly to himself. That only left two choices.  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?" girl A's friend continued on.  
  
"Well, I did hear he had a crush on Weasley," Hmm, Salazar leaned in closer.  
  
"Oh, which one?"  
  
"I don't know; the red haired one," girl A continued uninterestedly.  
  
"They're _all_ red haired, dear,"  
  
"Like I have so much time on my hands to find out the secret passions of each student in Hogwarts! Honestly Minerva!"  
  
"Just asking,"  
  
"Well, anyway he's with that Malfoy girl now. But I hear it's sort of one- sided,"  
  
"That Weasley girl should fight for him!" Minerva punched her fist into the air.  
  
"Oh please,"  
  
"I'd do anything to see Malfoy go down! She's a rotten sneaky Slytherin! All Slytherin's are!"  
  
"Bad to the core Slytherins," Girl A concurred.  
  
"Well I never!" Salazar responded in outrage. He decided he was no longer interested and stormed away. "I'm not rotten or bad to the core! I'm a very healthy person!" Still ranting, Salazar walked back to the last clue spot and stared hard at it. Soon he gave a shrug. "I guess I've got no other choice than to investigate every single room on this floor," he said with a sigh. 'Tough luck massster!' the little snake insignia hissed.  
  
"Oh shush Venom!" Salazar scolded.  
  
'I like your heir! He ssspeak!'  
  
"Yes he does speak our tongue hmm?" Salazar smiled. "Ah, it feels so good to be able to speak your native tongue with someone else..."  
  
'But why he leavesss sssuddenly?'  
  
For a moment, the wizard was silent. "He has Muggle blood Venom, poor child. Got every right to be upset... messy business to have such a taint," Wearily, Slytherin shook his head. "Ah, how disappointing that even my bloodline will bear that blemish,"  
  
'He not happy'  
  
"No," Salazar mumbled back. "No, he's not a happy child Venom," the wizard appeared pensive. "And I think I've troubled him even more. I shouldn't have said the things I did about Muggles. The boy probably thinks I perceive him as one..."  
  
'You do something?'  
  
Salazar didn't answer immediately. "Maybe. Let us solve this mystery room first eh?"  
  
~*~  
  
Tom woke up and glanced about. There was no one in his room except for three empty beds. Tom frowned, where was everyone? He glanced at his calendar. Saturday. Small wonder. Yawning Tom dragged himself out of bed. For no reason he gave the top of his bed a glance and found nothing. "I wonder where-"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE HEIR!!!!!"  
  
Huge blast of firework sparkled down onto Tom who screamed like a banshee, his hands flying to protect his face.  
  
"What?! Today is _not_ my birthday!" Tom howled back, his heart thumping most vigorously.  
  
"Ah, consider it a belated birthday surprise then eh?" Salazar Slytherin strode gracefully into view, twirling around Tom's wand. "I would have baked a cake. But the bowls just kept slipping past my hands. Seems the only thing I can hold on to is this," with a flip he tossed it back to Tom who caught it clumsily.  
  
"A birthday party... for me?" Tom mumbled softly. He didn't get many parties; well none actually.  
  
Salazar nodded. "Why don't you go freshen up? Then come meet me at the last clue point,"  
  
"Why? What's there?"  
  
A very devious grin fluttered to the Slytherin founder's lips. "Your birthday present..."  
  
~*~  
  
Tom was still buttoning his shirt as he streaked out of the dungeon. His housemates were perplexed by his recent behavior but decided to ignore it since he ignored them. Panting, the young wizard reached the top of the stairs and glimpsed about hurriedly. Slytherin was already waiting for him and politely lead him to a door.  
  
"That the girl's bathroom," Tom said.  
  
"Ah, but it's what's INSIDE the bathroom that counts!" Slytherin whispered in a sage-like voice.  
  
Tom arched an eyebrow. "You want me to be a peeping-Tom?"  
  
"Haha. Everyone is a jester. Will you just go in?"  
  
With a grudging sigh, Tom reached for the door knob and turned, wincing at the creaking sound it made. Very carefully he poked his head in.  
  
"There's no one in there if that's what you're worried about Tom," Salazar breezed past the wall, almost like how a ghost did. A grimace appeared on the young wizard's face and the other noticed it. "You know, you could always change your name,"  
  
Tom jerked and glanced up at the handsome wizard. "Huh?"  
  
"No harm done. You can't change what your parents name you, but you can change what people call you. Apparently I did. Can't believe I dropped my middle name - ALL my middle names in fact!"  
  
"Trust me, it sounds far better now," Tom said hurriedly.  
  
Salazar still appeared a little depressed. "I guess. It is a mouthful eh?"  
  
Tom just smiled. "So what name should I change to?" he asked as they walked down the bathroom corridor to a bunch of sinks.  
  
The Slytherin founder merely shrugged. "Well, a nice good name to suit you. Like say you want a fierce name, you certainly don't go calling yourself Giselle! Or how about Anagrams?? They're always nastily fun to play with! Like I could change my name to Laszara Lerinlysth! Which utterly makes no sense but is still fun,"  
  
"Laszara Lerin. hey! Wasn't that the witch who fooled five men in one night into giving up all their money to her?!" Tom cried out, shooting a look of mixed shock and awe at Salazar who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Um, I wouldn't know since I just made that up..." Slytherin muttered; seemingly deep in thought. "Five men you say? Who were they?"  
  
'We here!' the little snake insignia hissed in delight.  
  
"Ah good! Tom, this is your birthday present!!" the older wizard proudly declared, gesturing significantly to a bunch of sinks.  
  
Tom felt a reoccurring doubt of the other's sanity. "Oh cool, bathroom sinks. A whole bunch of them..."  
  
"Hush! Don't you want to look inside??" Slytherin grinned excitedly.  
  
"No thanks,"  
  
At this Salazar's face fell and turned to a dark scowl. "No my little heir, I REALLY think you should look inside,"  
  
"But."  
  
"LOOK INSIDE!"  
  
"How?!"  
  
"How what?" Salazar prodded.  
  
Tom groaned. "How am I supposed to *open it up*?"  
  
At this the floor began to shake and suddenly the sinks levitated, revealing a large hole. Tom could only stare.  
  
"That's how my little heir," Salazar smiled.  
  
'We go see big one?' Tom heard the little insignia hiss.  
  
"Uh, who's the big one??" the young wizard muttered worriedly.  
  
"You'll see!" Salazar chuckled with a wink before jumping into the dark hole. Tom Riddle stared nervously at the hole before him - Gryffindor he was not. "Come on my little heir! It's not that far down!" the reassuring voice of his ancestor resounded upwards. Tom drew a deep breath, snapped shut his eyes and jumped. He landed on something squishy but slimly.  
  
"Ugh..." he groaned, getting up.  
  
"So sorry, but I don't think anyone's been down here for awhile," Salazar muttered rather unhappily from the darkness.  
  
"Lumos!"  
  
"Ah better!" Tom watched as his magical light lit up the founder's face. "Seems like light still reflects off me! So I'm sort of solid I guess. I think I know what else I need to change in my spell to make it perfect!"  
  
Tom squinted as his eyes adjusted to the gloom and he gasped. "This place is enormous..." he whispered, gawking at the rows of snake statues and ornaments that decorated the large chamber.  
  
"Welcome my little heir, to Salazar's Really Secret Room!" Slytherin said with a flourish, throwing both his arms open. "And it's all yours,"  
  
"M-Mine?" Tom's eyes went huge, and they shimmered. A secret chamber... he had a secret chamber all to himself! With a wail close to a sob he ran into Salazar's outstretched arms and hugged the older wizard tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he repeated over and over. For a long moment that was all he could say. A birthday present! For him! The only birthday present he had ever gotten was that faithful Hogwarts letter. But now he was getting an entire chamber! Soon Tom pulled away and stared at the other wizard in confusion. "B-but why is it secret?"  
  
A sudden low hiss that caused the floor to rumble answered Tom's question. Salazar smiled.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough my little heir,"  
  
Tom backed away reluctantly as he spotted a large creature moving in the shadows. A VERY large creature. But it didn't jaunt or flap or walk or crawl... it slithered. It was a snake; a gigantic snake to match the colossal chamber. Tom gasped and took a frightened step backwards but Salazar's hand came to rest comfortingly but firmly on his shoulder.  
  
"Sala-" Tom began.  
  
"Listen," was all he said  
  
// Who comessssss? Who comessssss? //  
  
"Go on, speak to her. Say hello," Salazar's voice fluttered to his ear. He gave Tom a shove forward.  
  
Huge coils, thicker than a tree streamed in front of Tom. "H-Hello..." Tom stammered, wishing he was still hiding in Slytherin's arms.  
  
// Who speakssss? Who speaksssss the tongue? Massster? Massster is that you? //  
  
"N-No. I'm Tom," the young boy gulped; Feeling sweat build on his brow, he gave a backward glance and took comfort in seeing Slytherin's calm and encouraging smile.  
  
// Tom? I knowsssss not of Tom! Where isssss the Massster? Sssssso long he'sssssss beeen gone. Sssssssso long... //  
  
"Oh poor thing," Salazar sighed. "1000 years is a long time. I do believe dear heir of mine that she is a basilisk," he appeared pensive. "I always thought they were a myth... until now,"  
  
"B-Basilisk?" Tom shivered, risking another backward glance at the other wizard, desperately needing reassurance.  
  
"Oh yes. King of serpents, able to kill you with a single stare of its yellow eyes, yadda yadda yadda," Salazar muttered absently. "I wonder how they'd know its eyes were yellow if they could kill you. Ah well,"  
  
"That is NOT reassuring!" the boy wailed, standing absolutely still.  
  
// Who do you speaksss to? You speaksss to the shadowssssss //  
  
It was then Tom realized that like his peers, this... basilisk could not hear her former master either.  
  
"I - I was sent by Salazar Slytherin," Tom started, which was completely true. "I am his heir,"  
  
"Brilliant job! Now ask her why she's in here. I am anxious to know why I kept a basilisk in a school," Salazar said elatedly.  
  
// You... hissss heir? // (a pause) // You speakssss the tongue. I obey. //  
  
A heavy heartfelt sigh breezed from Tom's lips. At that moment he could feel every single muscle in his body sag. The coils of the basilisk also seized to move.  
  
"Don't forget to tell her to close her eyes!" Salazar yelled through cupped hands.  
  
"Close your eyes!!" Tom roared hurriedly.  
  
// It isssss done. //  
  
A head appeared out of the gloom, huge and beautiful. No great yellow orbs greeted them but a single forked tongue slipped out to taste the air.  
  
Tom swallowed. "What are you doing here basilisk?"  
  
// Masster named me Abigail. He ssssaid I wasssss 'cute'. He sayssss I to hidessss here. He sayssss big yellow and black creature wassss caussssing him trouble and would 'flay his sssskinny hide' if I wassss found. //  
  
Salazar groaned. "That's Helga for you,"  
  
// Sssssso the two brought me down... the one who did not ssssspeak and the Masssster. I likesssss the one who did not sssspeak. He give niceeeee ratsssss. Big and juicy. //  
  
"Well, Godric did always have a way with the ladies, human or otherwise," Salazar relented, flashing Tom a bored look.  
  
// Do you have ratsssss? //  
  
Tom gulped and shook his head. "Uh no,"  
  
// Pity. //  
  
"Well nice to meet you Abigail," Tom said uncomfortably.  
  
// Leaving ssssso ssssssoon? Come visssssit me. It'ssssss lonely. //  
  
"Er, sure," Tom promised.  
  
// Greatsssss. You niceeeee. Likesssss. //  
  
With those words, the great basilisk's head turned about and the gigantic creature slithered back into the darkness. "I never knew snakes had eye- lids," Tom gasped.  
  
"They don't. My guess is being the cunning and oh so clever wizard that I am, I must have thought of the idea. Giving the eye-lids was probably Godric's area. He has a knack for transfiguration you know,"  
  
"Oh," Tom said softly. Then he looked up at Salazar and smiled. "Thank you sir. This is really the best belated birthday party ever,"  
  
"Why thank you Tom," Salazar smiled back.  
  
The young boy cringed. "I really want to change that," he pouted. "It sounds too normal,"  
  
"That's the spirit boy!" Salazar strode forward and clapped Tom on the back. "Ambition is the key! What's yours?"  
  
"My ambition??" Tom repeated blankly. Then he realized again that this was Salazar Slytherin - a wizard who prized ambition as one of his key values. Panic raced in the young boy's heart. What was the best answer to say? "Uh, uh. To destroy all my enemies and rule the world?"  
  
Salazar blinked and stared before laughing and doubling over. "D-Destroy all your enemies?? R-Rule the world?? That's a good one!!"  
  
Tom scowled. "What's wrong with that??"  
  
Salazar straightened and wiped away a tear. "Everything my little heir,"  
  
"Wh--?"  
  
"You see, that is not a good ambition because it is a vague ambition. Therefore you cannot achieve it. You should do things step by step first. And to rule the world? Why would you want that?"  
  
"Then everyone would fear me..." Tom muttered angrily.  
  
"Ah, but won't it be better if they respected you?" Salazar enquired. "That is the trick I have learned to use my heir. First you charm their hearts, become their friend and by all means go for a genuine friendship for they are hard to come by. Once you have that deep bond you cannot be stopped. And as for ruling the world, it is theoretical; an idea more than anything else. For real rule comes from subjects who are unaware of their dictator. You must herd them to your wants,"  
  
"That sounds like an awful lot of trouble," Tom countered. "If they were afraid of you they'd do anything you tell them to,"  
  
"But always with a begrudging heart dear Tom,"  
  
The young wizard fell silent, trying to take in what Salazar had said. "How do you think I should begin then?" he looked up at his ancestor imploringly. For the first time, Tom felt he had someone to guide his way!  
  
"Well then!" Salazar laughed, clapping his hands together. "Firstly I think you should try to get this Prefect position that far too blond to be natural girl said. What do you have to do to get that position?"  
  
"Get good grades in class?" Tom offered; eager to know what wisdom his ancestor could pass down (after he had filtered out all the mindless ranting of course).  
  
"Are you getting good grades?"  
  
"Well... I could if I worked harder..." the young boy admitted. He had a profound disinterest in his studies, finding them far too simple and therefore much of his homework was left undone and his exams were answered with much sarcasm. "I guess I'll have to change," he sighed.  
  
"No, no, no! Not change my dear little heir! Adapt!!"  
  
"Adapt..." Tom repeated; green eyes afire with excitement. "What else should I do?"  
  
"Hmm... depends. How much higher can you go?"  
  
Tom was silent. Dare he think it? "There's Head Boy..." he mumbled uncertainly.  
  
"Excellent! After you have made Prefect you shall become Head Boy!" Salazar clapped happily. "Oh you will make me proud!"  
  
However, Tom was agitated. "B-But you have to be popular to become Head Boy! You have to have friends..."  
  
"Then makes some," Salazar replied simply, folding his arms.  
  
"You think I haven't been trying?" the young wizard muttered miserably.  
  
The black robed wizard sighed. "Alright, here's a hint. Ditch that Malfoy girl,"  
  
Tom glanced up. "Huh? Why?"  
  
"People think you are attached to her,"  
  
"I am NOT!" Tom retorted angrily.  
  
"Then I suggest you distance yourself from her. Try warming up to Minerva,"  
  
Tom made a face. "That's Professor Dumbledore's pet student. Besides, she's not my type,"  
  
"Looking for a certain red haired girl eh?" Salazar chuckled very slyly.  
  
"H-How did--?" Tom spluttered, eyes widening.  
  
"I have my sources..." Salazar Slytherin whispered in his most mystical voice.  
  
Tom stared and then openly laughed. "Very well Master Slytherin! What else?"  
  
But Salazar didn't answer; he seemed to be clutching his chest. His face was unexpectedly drawn and his eyes were squinted shut. Pain seemed to be fluttering all over his face.  
  
"Master Slytherin??" Tom cried out in panic, jumping forward to support the suddenly stumbling wizard. "What's wrong?!"  
  
Slytherin simply shook his head and tried to straightened, but pain ricocheted through his chest. "N-Nothing my dear heir. Just a chest pain... w-where were we?"  
  
"Perhaps we should get you to the hospital wing!" Tom suggested fretfully but was waved off.  
  
"Can't see me or touch me or hear me remember?" Salazar answered very numbly. He felt pain, such pain that was suddenly squeezing down on his heart. But he couldn't stop now... he had to continue.  
  
"B-But... but..." the boy protested in a tight voice.  
  
"Where... oh yes. Friends. Hufflepuffs, be nice to them. If they're anything like the woman they take their house after they are the most willing to make friends," he faltered for his breathing was becoming more ragged. In a hurried, gasping voice he continued: "Show honestly to them Tom. Not false friendship, give them your honest friendship since friends are what you want..." the wizard trailed off, his body collapsing forward.  
  
"Master Slytherin!!" Tom cried out, unable to support the wizard's entire weight. The two slowly slid to the ground, Tom still cradling the panting wizard.  
  
"Oh don't cry my little heir... you're going to make lots of friends,"  
  
"P-Please... Please don't leave me!!" Tom wailed.  
  
"Can't promise that..." Salazar's body was beginning to fade.  
  
"Lie to me!"  
  
"Fine my little heir. I won't leave you... Abigail, she'll take care of you," his voice was becoming softer, more disembodied. "You'll do well Tom Riddle. You'll become a Prefect, you'll become popular, you'll become Head Boy and then you'll..." the last words never left the wizard's lips.  
  
"MASTER SLYTHERIN!!!!!" Tom screamed, but only the echo of his voice greeted him. In his arms were no longer the strange wonderful wizard he had met, but just ash and dust. "Master Slytherin..." the boy whispered to the cold, chilling darkness, clutching his empty fist to his forehead. "I'm alone again..."  
  
A soft hiss sounded from behind him and Tom felt something cold nudge his shoulder.  
  
// I am here young Massster //  
  
"Abigail," the young boy whispered, leaning forward to cling to the giant serpent's head.  
  
~*~  
  
And so ends the tale of Tom. A kookier tale on how the young wizard discovered the infamous Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Review! Click the button down there! 


End file.
